Two mucopolysaccharidoses, the Hunter syndrome and the Hurler syndrome, are lysosomal disorders due to the absence, respectively, of iduronate sulfatase and iduronidase. Specific substrates have been prepared and radiological assay procedures for the purification and study of these enzymes have been developed. These procedures have been applied to the diagnosis of the corresponding genetic disease and to the detection of the heterozygous state.